<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Shed A Tear by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088118">Don't Shed A Tear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge Quickies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Face, a straight jacket and revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge Quickies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Shed A Tear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face had gone to the hospital to pick up Murdock.  He had had Murdock put in a straight jacket to go along with the cover story.  Murdock never liked being put in a straight jacket, but he endured it for Face's story.</p>
<p>He followed Face out to the Corvette.  "Well, take it off me will you," demanded Murdock.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"No?  What do you mean, no!"</p>
<p>"Just what I said.  Now get into the car and stop making a spectacle."</p>
<p>Murdock suddenly became suspicious.  "We are going on a mission, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Face pushed him into the passenger seat and locked the door.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"No!  What do you mean, no!"</p>
<p>"Just what I said."  And he sped off with Murdock suddenly realizing that he was in trouble.</p>
<p>As Face pulled into the underground car park, he quickly gagged a very surprised Murdock and checking to make sure there was no one around, he pulled Murdock out of the car and over to the elevator.</p>
<p>When the elevator came down, Face was glad to see that it was empty.  It was playing ordinary musak, and Face leaned against the side tapping his fingers with a very stern look on his face.</p>
<p>Murdock knew exactly what this little piece of revenge was for.</p>
<p>There was no one in the corridor either and Face got them to his apartment and inside without anyone seeing them.  Then he locked the door and began to grin evilly.</p>
<p>Face pushed Murdock over to the couch and pushed him into the seat.  Face went to the tapedeck, deliberately inserted a tape, forced up the sound and turned it on.</p>
<p>Bolero suddenly started to play and as it did Face began a slow striptease right in front of Murdock, draping the clothes he took off over Murdock's shoulders.  Without the use of his arms Murdock could do nothing.</p>
<p>Once Face was naked, he grabbed Murdock's ankles and pulled off his shoes, he undid the jacket strap from between his legs, then he unzipped his fly, yanked off his pants and then his underpants.</p>
<p>He pushed Murdock into a lying position on the couch and attacked him between the legs with his mouth.</p>
<p>Murdock could not even moan properly with the gag on and Face was too absorbed in what he was doing to even notice, his fingers busy underneath preparing.</p>
<p>Nor did he seem to care as he grinned and turned Murdock over onto his stomach.  Face also threw a few pillows underneath for a little elevation.  Then he straddled Murdock, opened and entered him slowly.  He kept it slow and drawn out and still Murdock could do nothing about it.</p>
<p>Face kept taking him to the heights and then he would stop, pinch the base of Murdock’s cock, wait and start all over again.  He never did go all the way.  And as if that were not frustrating enough, Face turned him over again and tied his feet together and began a slow masturbation on him.</p>
<p>He had been frustrated to the point where he absolutely hated it.  It was then that Face let his feet free and left him alone.</p>
<p>Sometime during the night, the gag and the straight jacket had been removed and a blanket laid over his half naked body.  But Murdock threw it off, grabbed his clothes and pulled them on angrily.</p>
<p>He went to the tape deck, found just what he wanted and put it in the machine leaving it ready.  Then he went to the refrigerator, emptied all the ice into a bucket, went to the bedroom, pulled the blanket off Face's body, dumped all the ice onto Face's groin, tossed the bucket away as Face awoke with a surprised yelp, rushed to the tape deck, started the tape and left slamming the door.</p>
<p>Face leapt out of the ice bath he had received and as he dried and tried to warm his frozen parts, he listened to the tape that was blaring.</p>
<p>"A slim chance in tight pants</p>
<p>  Is what you are..."</p>
<p>"My life won't end </p>
<p> Without you..."</p>
<p>'Oh no,' thought Face.  Maybe he had gone too far.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>